Reaper (Strike Chain)
The Reaper is a 9 point Strike Chain reward that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 It calls in a Reaper UAV and allows the user to spot targets from the air, and launch missiles at them. The player can launch fourteenhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dI_4Eww94M&feature=player_embedded missiles of similar power to the Predator Missile, but unlike the Predator Missile the Reaper's missiles will be laser-guided from the Reaper's camera, opposed to an on-board missile camera. The reaper leaves after all missiles are fired or after a certain time limit. Any place targeted by the Reaper drone will be lazed red, thus giving those on the ground warning to where the Reaper drone operator is aiming. Unlike other UAVs, the Reaper also has a set of flares to divert one enemy missile. The faction announcer calls the Reaper an AGM (Air-to-Ground Missile).Tango Down Trailer Usage When the Reaper is called in, the user will view the map through the camera on the Reaper. Pressing the shoot button causes a missile to fire, and the rocket can be steered by moving the reticule. The rocket follows wherever the player aims, allowing it to easily hit moving targets or targets behind cover. After firing a counter appears which says the height of the missile making it easier to see when the rocket will hit the ground. The player can zoom in and get a better view on the map by pressing the ADS button. The Reaper has a limited time of usage similar to the AC-130. The Reaper orbits the map quite high in the air, making it able to shoot down enemy aircraft quite easily. Unlike the AC-130, the Reaper has one set of flares, meaning that two rockets are required to destroy a Reaper, one to dump flares, and the other for the Reaper, meaning a single player can take out a Reaper Drone with a Stinger. It should also be noted that if the Reaper runs out of time, and the player has fired a missile before then, They will be able to control the missile, but as soon as the missile hits, they will be immediately be brought out of the Reaper. Gallery MW3 Reaper HUD.png|The Reaper's HUD. Reaper AC130.jpg|A Reaper (top-right) and an AC130 (bottom-left). Trivia *The Reaper was originally going to fire like the Predator Missile, but was later changed. *The targeting laser that the Reaper emits can easily be seen on the ground, making it easier to evade. *The title which is awarded after calling in 40 Reapers says "AGM Expert" instead of "Reaper Expert" *The emblem for calling in 15 Reapers actually shows an MQ-1 Predator instead of an MQ-9 Reaper. *Unlike the Predator Missile, the Reaper's missiles do not have a boost function. *The player can only launch one AGM at a time, meaning that the player must wait until the missile hits the ground before firing another one. *The Reaper is absent in the Wii version of the game due to RAM limitations. *The player can still fire AGM's during a Host Migration, however, it can't be steered. *If the Reaper goes offline after a missile is fired, it will follow the last trajectory of where the player was aiming. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards